Gekkō Kirameki
|birthday = July 27 |age = Not Stated |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight =81.16 kg (178 lb.) |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = |occupation = None |previous occupation = Captain of |team = Akatsuki |previous team = |partner =Misora Kuchiki Yorokobi Keshin |base of operations = |relatives = TBA |education = |Signature Skill = |Secondary Skill = |Shikai =Amaterasu |Bankai =Sanranshō no Saiten |Shinuchi = |manga debut = |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is a powerful traveling the alongside Misora Kuchiki and Yorokobi Keshin. He is the current Commander of the . His latent powers would begin developing during his time as a when he trained feverishly in , , , and under the guidance of the legendary Tenchōchikyū within the Reikai. Soon afterwards, Gekkō achieved a full invitation into the and was designated as one of the Jūsanseiza with the constellation (オリオン; The Great Hunter) before this title was passed on to Mikado Amarante after Gekkō's inauguration into the 's military as one of its lead commanders. Appearance . All euphemisms used to describe my awesome good looks, M'lady. Yeah, by me when we were in .|Misora and Gekkō conversing about the latter's "good looks". }} Gekkō is a renowned throughout the for his delicate features and handsome disposition. He has been rated by the as one of the top five most handsome male Souls in the . His eyes are a vibrant lavender that only become increasingly vivid whenever his reiryoku is exited. As for his hair, it is incredibly lengthy as his bangs reach down to his cheeks as the rest he ties into a ponytail which is long enough to reach the mid of his back. His illustrious and well kept hair, hair is a deep violet color which contrast his eye's vibrance with it's own dark coloration. His face is angular in structure and he possess a pointed chin. His cheeks are relatively rosy and tend to be prone to blushes. As for his physique, it is exceptionally toned due to his Shinigami training and manipulating his body through . As such, while he appears to be relatively thin in comparison to his brutish compatriots, Gekkō is actually in possession of a body that simply signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, and skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. He is lean, yet tall and imposing. However, a trait about Gekkō that is known only to Misora Kuchiki, his girlfriend, is that he is *ehem* "well-endowed" -- something she teases him about from time to time. He is also said to have freakishly long legs. In terms of wardrobe, Gekkō may alternate between a relatively simple purple kimono that extends down to his ankles, a white scarf , zori and white tabi. His secondary attire consists of a black, double-breasted trench coat, the tailcoat of which goes down to calves, over a black vest, which is subsequently over a white dress shirt and scarf, that is normally kept hidden underneath his vest. Along with this, he wears a pair of black gloves that go to his forearm, over which he wears a pair of unusual armor-like gauntlets, remarked for their durability. At his waist he wears a white obi sash, with a darker blue sash underneath this, which is where his swords are also kept holstered. Finally, he adorns a pair of dark dress pants and calf-length black boots. File:Kenshin Bankai.png|Gekkō's Traditional Robes. File:Gekko Shinigami Form.png|Gekkō's Alternate Attire. File:Gekko's General Appearance.jpg|Gekkō's Human Attire. File:IMG 1096.PNG|Gekkō in Corp garb while searching through the archives of magic. Personality Gekkō is a man who wields within his heart a vast network of morals and beliefs which stem from the experiences, he has had in both his and spiritual life. He has stated that sometimes it felt like he was playing every time he got out of bed simply due to the fact that he didn't know what the day would bring. The unpredictable events life would confront Gekkō with gave rise to a mild case of , as he his emotions would become increasingly unstable which is why he pursued the martial arts as a human so that he could learn to master these volatile emotions and concentrate them into something positive. The art known as , would prove to be the most effective of all of the disciplines he studied, as it alleviated him of any excessive amounts of anxiety and/or anger that had dictated his actions for the better part of his life. However, it was not only the emotional disability that pushed him into the martial arts. It was his lover, Misora Kuchiki, as during one of their nights out he lost his temper and lashed out against eight thugs who were harassing them, hospitalizing each of them. He felt like a monster when she looked at him, and knew that he could not go on like that without losing her. This brought back memories of his past of which he was excessively violent and aimed to kill lowlives or at least cripple them beyond repair, showcasing a hidden rage both towards him and himself as he sought the one person who may kill him so that he could pay for his "sins". The consequences would vary from traumatized criminals to even his own near death at the hands of a powerful he was seeking to arrest. He was little more than a demon that would be destroyed by the flames of it's own hatred. After nearly two lifetimes of extensive training, Gekkō has come to experience a emotional and mental freedom from the torrents of negativity that would assail him. While he is still capable of feeling pain and anger, it is more often than not brought under his control almost immediately. As of now, he is a laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual, evident in his general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a small grin on his face. Due to his energetic personality and low attention span, many of his peers believe him to not take his duties seriously. However, this could not be farther from the truth, as Gekkō is very well aware of the severity of his position but, because of what he went through, refuses to let that bog him down like the others. In his eyes, he's earned the right to be a little jovial and lighthearted. In fact, Gekkō has gotten to the point where he can very easily socialize and even motivate those around him, befriending almost anyone. Something even he thought would never happen. He has a positive attitude and is always ready to work for the betterment of . He has also shown to have a soft spot for children. He is very good with them, able to talk to them with ease, and he is always very sympathetic; this most likely stems from the fact he practically raised Sam when he was a child. His affection extends to nearly all children, particularly young ones, although he also cares about teenagers. Among both these positive and negative traits, there exist one ambition that has been sprouted from the accumulated events in Gekkō's life. A desire for justice. While to most it would seem as though Gekkō is a pacifist that would rather not use his immense power in order to cause someone harm, this is not entirely true. His "pacifism" is a thin veneer to what truly lies beneath which is a dangerous zeal and thirst for the oppressor to feel the same pain and humiliation he inflicted on so many others. For the aforementioned to experience that same feeling of helplessness. That hopeless fear of which he instilled into those of whom he saw where "beneath" him. His entertainment. Gekkō wants them to know torment. not just physical, but psychological and emotional. He doesn't just want to crush their body but extinguish their will and soul, he wants to take everything from them. As such, Gekkō's "true nature" can be compared to that of a righteous avenger. The only member who knew of this darkness that existed in Gekkō was , as this would be the main problem between them when Gekkō first joined his ranks. This is because Yamamoto saw a slightly more moral version of himself in the young Shinigami and did not want to have another monster destroy the Reikai out of perceived righteousness as he once did. However, some may inquire to know more about Gekkō; to know what led him to become a spirit of vengeance. There seems to be only one person who can ignite any serious change within him, whether it be positive or negative. That person being Hikari Kirameki. She met her end during a battle with a vicious by sacrificing herself in order to save Gekkō. This has caused self-loathing which leads him to always blames himself when things go seriously wrong, regardless of whether he's to blame or not. He constantly downplays himself and his achievements. He puts up with abuse from others, simply because he believes he deserves it. Likewise he constantly is willing to throw his life away, at least in part because he doesn't value it as worth much. He knows that his mother and Misora would call him out on such misguided feelings, yet they always return. These feelings can be traced back to the death of his mother and Misora, as he feels as though he is responsible for either being uncontrolled or simply too weak. This has caused his aforementioned thirst for justice to erupt from his heart as well as a deep sense of self-loathing. \Because of this, Gekkō has devoted his entire existence to helping those weaker than himself so as to spare them the painful burden of a lost loved one. While this is indeed an impossible venture, it does not stop Gekkō from at least trying. History Childhood Joining the Exile Equipment Abilities Innate Despite his standing as the youngest member of the , Gekkō has proven throughout the course of his tenure as the Shinsengumi to be one of the most prophetic Shinigami and one of its greatest powers in the past several centuries. His innate talent has enabled him to achieve a prodigious level of skill in each of the Soul Society's fighting forms and prove himself capable of standing toe to toe and on the same plateau as the more seasoned Captains with much more experience than he. Among these individuals was who remarked that the comparably young Soul was capable of such fighting prowess that he continually surprised him during a battle with a . (無心の心, A Mind Without Mind): The centerpiece of Gekkō's entire fighting style; Mushin is the art of which one detaches themselves from every mental block and inhibitor in order to achieve a state of perpetual clarity. The art of Mushin has contributed much to Gekkō's current emotional and mental state, as his clear mind coupled with the fact that he has been relieved of any excess amounts of , and allows him to act without any restrictions brought forth from these factors whatsoever. The art of the no mind allows Gekkō to achieve a state of mental clarity, awareness and enhanced perception (sensory and intuitive) known as pure mind, produced by the absence of conscious thought, ideas, judgments, emotion (fear and anxiety), pre-conception, or self-consciousness. It is a state of total awareness and reaction not impeded by higher mental function or emotion, a mind more open and reactive to subtle sensory input, intuition and spontaneous action. It is a mind that is totally calm -- a mind not influenced or caught up in events or others emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond. This enables him to learn an attack along with its mechanics after seeing it performed by others only once. His emotions are also highly controlled, as he is able to suppress them nigh entirely, although he is certainly not independent of them. Natural Genius: Even from a young age Gekko has always stood out amongst his peers as a shrewd and perceptive young man. During his tenure as a student of Tenchōchikyū, he was noted to have been able to grasp concepts most would have to strain to comprehend in a a matter of moments. Whether combat oriented or mundane, Gekko has proven capable of absorbing the information given to him almost instantaneously and apply new knowledge to whatever aspect of life it mostly pertains to. Academically, he was leagues above even those considered to be "Child prodigies" by their respective clans and consistently touted perfect scores on each of his assessments. He is incredibly gifted. By the time he was six months old, he had matured much more than his older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. No one had any reason to tutor him or reiterate themselves during lessons, because he could perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it once, within seconds. He has a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Due to this, Gekkō's most powerful and impressive ability is that of observing his opponents, and immediately and flawlessly copying and mimic the powers and abilities of the things around him. In battle, Gekkō can observe any combat techniques, fighting styles and spells, in action, store them as a "code" in his soul and within a short time and then execute them with unnerving accuracy and precision, allowing him to grow exponentially stronger for each battle he participates in. The reason for this anomaly is due to the sacred blood of the Angels flowing through his veins, which granted him a higher level of intelligence where one would struggle with grasping the mysteries of creation instead of what was written in a text book. Even in these, he achieves enlightenment in certain aspects of sentient life the likes of which he himself labeled as "mental ecstasy". This is known as "cosmic smarts". This is prominently known as the ability to be sensitive to, or have the capacity for, conceptualizing or tackling deeper or larger questions about human existence. Folks who have this intelligence are not afraid to tackle thinking about questions that revolve around such issues as the meaning of life, or contemplate deeper questions. He has stated that existential intelligence might be manifest in someone who is concerned with fundamental questions about existence, or who questions the intricacies of existence. Abnormal Spiritual Power : Gekkō is in possession of large volumes of spiritual energy. Something very unusual for a who was once a , as the sheer amount of power he contained within his human body which should have corroded profusely leading inevitably to the his death. The fact that he was capable of holding and wielding this obscene volume of energy without being destroyed by it escapes even the most profound minds of the at the moment. Aside from the aforementioned anomaly, upon entering the the sheer weight and presence of Gekkō's power caused great worry to those within the to the point where their first instinct was to kill him before he learned to control his power and possibly use it against them. However, cooler head fortunately prevailed and they decided that Gekkō could be used as a great asset to them as a commander in their forces. They regularly remarked at his astounding power level which easily rivaled that of a high-level Captains and is slightly below that of the Captain Commander himself which is a staggering testament to his abilities. Now that he has returned, the standard of a Captain-level Shinigami cannot be used as a measure for the vast power Gekkō wields. In fact, that plateau has been transcended after his first exile from upon becoming a . As of now, his power easily stands on par with spiritual juggernauts such as allowing him to fight on par with the other high-level spiritual entities that emerged after the . His power and very presence has been stated to be monstrously overwhelming; causing those of weaker spiritual foundation to perspire in fear and even suffocate due to its enormous pressure. *' : '''When one looks across Gekkō's high standing among the Gotei 13 as well as the Kidō Chief of the Soul Society, it can be assumed that he has flawless control over his Reiatsu.These assumptions are indeed steeped in the reality that Gekkō's control over his own spiritual pressure is unsurpassed by any member of the Soul Society's Military Branches. this is not really surprising though, considering he wields the abstract art of Kidō as though it were second nature, mastering it's advanced applications and weaving them into battle expertly. His Reiatsu, in lieu with his Reiryoku, is incredible, which only intensifies further his prowess as a Commander considering his complete control over it. When one normally exerts Reiatsu, they act on a "pushing -- pulling" method which normally finalizes itself in the overbearing of one's opponent. For Gekkō, it is not that simple. As the Soul has all but perfected the art of , which allows him to solidify his reiatsu for evasive and even offensive maneuvers. He is capable of performing feats though exclusive to the race known as the such as and through simple manipulation of his own reiatsu. Because of his status as a Visored, these applications are further augmented to levels reminiscent to that of an -level in terms of versatility and natural use. His ability to control the very flow of his reiatsu not only gives him access to the ancient techniques of Reiseī, but also render 's ability '''The Underbelly' null and void when used against him. Zankensoki Zanjutsu Master : Kyūhadō (急刃道, "Way of the Swiftblade"): Miwakunohadō (魅惑の刃道, "Way of the Enchanted Blade"): Swordsmanship Form: (二天:風道, Two Heavens) *'Wielding :' : Zanpakutō Manifestation: Hakuda Master File:Staz3.jpg|Gekkō materializing his strike in order to crush an opponent File:Gekko Karate.png|Gekkō's prowess in the martial arts allows him to easily decimate a building without physically touching it. Karate Master: 'Karate. The the style of the open hand. This martial art utilizes punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands,and palm-heel strikes. This is the martial art that utilizes Gekkō's free will and unstoppable determination, and thus is his personal favorite above all others. Hardening of the already indomitable force of will Gekkō possesses, Karate is his most reliable weapon in battle, second only to his trusty Zanpakutō. His skills in this art are second only to none, as he has developed an emotional "pulling" towards the martial art. His prowess borders on that of a master class fighter. His movements flow in a similar fashion to how energy flows throughout the universe. Using elegant agility and dexterity, unholy speed, and herculean strength, Gekkō can make the art even more deadly than that of a Zanpakutō or Kidō. The very philosophy of Karate is embedded into Gekkō's way of life: "to purge oneself of selfish and evil thoughts. "For only with a clear mind and conscience can the practitioner understand the knowledge which he receives." Gekkō believes in being "inwardly humble and outwardly gentle." He is always in a constant state of Fudōshin, which in itself complements his unstoppable drive and unbelievable extermination. His Karate practice is primarily characterized by linear punching and kicking techniques executed from a stable, fixed stance, while being able to burst forth with smooth movements and attacks. Akin to Seireitou Kawahiru's affinity towards the "off-the-ground" method of Taekwondō, Gekkō has an immediate, almost instantaneous affinity towards the art of Karate, it being his main preferred style of Martial Art; within the art he naturally possesses amazing footwork, defense, in addition to tremendous speed and power. The ancient form of karate is essentially the fighting style of the open hand; as such, Gekkō boast an incredible skill in fighting empty handed. Karate is a high risk, high yield martial art with an emphasis on maximizing the damage caused by each strike by harnessing every possible ounce of physical and mental leverage to exceed the normal limitations of the practitioner. Gekkō normally uses an incredibly versatile mixture of the four main Karate styles: Shotokan, Goju-ryu, Shito-ryu, and Wado-ryu; His overall style appears to revolve around the use of palm strikes and knife hand strikes. All karate is practiced with a direct approach to fighting such that the opponent is faced head-on, resisted, deflected and suppressed, and finally counter attacked with very few, finely-tuned blows in application. So great is his ability in Karate that almost none can hope to fight on equal footing with him when he is employing this tactic; capable of singlehandedly decimating entire large groups of enemies with a frightening level of ease. Gekkō has showed himself accustomed to countless fighting styles and techniques in Karate, stemming from basic but outlawed techniques to highly-advanced ones. Sticking to true basics of Karate, Gekkō’s primary tactic in battle is to alternate punches between both hands or either to use his deadly knife-hand strikes to pummel or even worse, kill his opponents. Though his execution is highly complex, the root of Gekkō's karate is fairly straight-forward: By applying physical, mental and spiritual force intelligently and precisely, he can not only realize, but utilize the maximum potential of his strength. When using the art, Gekkō cultivates a personal arsenal of punches, kicks and deflection techniques. When using Karate, a sixth sense is opened and Gekkō is open to the world around him, making him better equipped to handle any attack. The main focus of Karate, despite popular opinion, is not merely attacks with punches, kicks, or even knife-hands. Rather, it is the principle of spiritual "Flow" and physical "Concentration"; with that being said, Karate is the conversion of one's normal potential energy, into overwhelming kinetic energy. The main point is to concentrate all of one's strength into a relatively small area, significantly increasing the damage. In karate, there are a number of punching and kicking stances, but most of them rely on this same basic idea. The point of impact. Which is reduced to some small, usually bony area of the hand or foot, and the force of the attack is focused on this point, making it incredibly more effective and painful. Thus; Gekkō can strengthen his body so that he these techniques efficiently without seriously hurting himself. Essentially, Gekkō can maximize the force of the impact by putting his whole body into the punch or kick; a similar project of Neijing principles. In this way, the energy of his moving body goes into each hit along with the energy of the arm muscles. Gekkō also practice hitting with great speed, as this increases the force of each blow. One of the most important elements in karate is following through on punches and kicks. Now, considering all of this knowledge, and condensing these principles into a natural Martial Artist like Gekkō, one would have a nigh unstoppable force that is not to be reckoned with. Gekko utilizes sharp, violent motions and athleticism. In karate, an emphasis is placed on speed and strength; it must be achieved within the context of quick, vicious movements that are direct and simple. Hohō Master Kidō Master Zanpakutō Trivia The creator of ' is Kenji-Taichō (Talk). All credit goes to him. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male